A New Neighbor
by darknessunbidden
Summary: SasuHina He's so dreamy She sighed wissfully, thinking of none other than her next door neighbor.Can everything go wrong when you find out that the guy of your dream's live's right across your best friend's...But she happen's to like him too? review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: We'll I re-edited this chapter so Review..

* * *

Prologue: 

Sakura had been my best friend ever since we were six years old. When her family had moved her from Kyoto, our's mom bad met in a local meeting held every year for Tyoko's Prep-K school. Ever since then we were paired up for everything play date's, school functions, anything you name it. We had been close for as long as I can remember.

She had been born in Kyoto her home town. We were complete opposites, I was indigo haired with a short cropped hair cut, and bang's to cover my eye's. Pearly white eye's a typical Hyuga. While Sakura had bright pink hair, and big green eye's that were so lively. While I was shy and softspoken. Sakura was more bubbly and outgoing.

_Something I was not._

It still puzzled me at times,at how we were friends.

Totally opposties, but unseperatable.

Just remembering the first time we meet, hiding behind my mom's figure. As the grinning girl ahead of me waved a simple hello, her hand outreached ready for me to take it. And then I did, reaching over while she lead me to play along. I didn't think then just did it.

In then year's from then, I could still remember that moment in time. Where everything had changed. I was no longer alone. I could finally be happy. Have someone to be spend my day's with. It had happened so fast then, everything spin into a circle. And now the time had just gone by just like that.

I have learned so much from her. The way she would tell people off, when she didn't like what was been done. Her courage to fight through the thing's she didn't know. Or to let the unexpected thing's happen. While I would crawl away, and hope everything would stay the same.

I'd never told her this, but I admired her.

Looked up to her like a big sister.

So today was no suprise as I found myself on a Saturday night, lying down on my best friend's rug, flipping through a page of one of my favorite novels.

'It's so good' I thought, skipping over pages of the book my eye's widening as I found out the protoaganist in the book had just gotten hurt.

"Hinata you still reading!" Ino said clicking her tongue showing her distaste clearly.

Did I forget to mention Ino?

One of my other close friend's, which we had grown close to over the year's. She had come later on, in one day where me and Sakura had found ourselve's walking to the park. A girl with blonde hair, passing by us riding her yellow bike.

I could remember that day vividly. She had shouted to move. And Sakura had only yelled back at her that she should. Me, being the poliet one had asked them both to just calm down. Then after that first accounter, she had drifted back to us. Seeing her everywhere we went, and then all I knew, she was just there. Coming with us, to the mall for winter sale's, or anything.

And I wouldn't have had it any other way...

She was blonde haired, and blue eyed. Her personality was way beyond Sakura, she was loud and outspoken. Making you fright away if you got on her bad side. And that's what made her so intruiging, and made you 'oh' and 'ah' in her prescence.

She was so unpredictable.

_Alright..._

_Going back to before.._

I found myself in one of Sakura's slumber parties. Where we would trade stories of our most embarrasing moment's or anything exciting that occured this summer. We would sit in her front porch eating a big bowl of choclate ice cream. I would hear Sakura go on and on about what she had gone through the day. And I would nod along, with her sympathising with her situatin or any of her problems.

Ino, searched frantically for one of her favorite song's in Sakura's cd rack to play in the boom box. Her feet shuffling here and there trying hard to reach over the shelve's the rest of the cd's where currently at.

"I'm in love" Sakura's voice rang out in the large room. She sighed wissfully her face a light pink blush. Her announcment caught me off guard, I looked up from my book to her direction.

_S-she was not was she?_

_This was nearly impossible.._

"W-what" I said glancing up at Ino, where she had cast me a quick look.

"Really" Ino said, stopping her search to turn her attention to Sakura's dreamy state. Placing one of her hand's in her hip's gesturing for her to continue.

"With who?"

"It's just this guy" She said, obviously waiting for us to pry some more, before letting us know. She giggled and waited for our questions.

"A guy huh? Fascinating" Ino muttered

"He's actually my new neighbor"she continued cringing at Ino's soon to be reaction.

"What, and you didn't even tell us this!"Ino's shriek could've been heard all over the world.

_I mean really._

"I just did" Sakura retorted back, a scowl inplace.

I flipped the page of my book, ignoring my friend's bickering.

"So how's he like?" Ino asked returning to her normal state. Her sudden angriness gone from before.

"Ino he's so dreamy" She squeaked out, tossing and turning around her bed. Her room was a complete contrast to mine. She had a dozen or more fluffy pillows that were all pink. Her room was all pink for that matter, pink bed coverings,a pink labtop in the far corner of her desk, and a pink rug ontop of that.

_Jeez..How many pink can one girl take?_

The only thing's you seen in my room were the things I absolutely needed.

Looking over at her room. where I could see a shelf overflowing with giant teddy bears, who were said to be given to her by family and her admires.

_So much_

_There was one,two,three, twenty five, and ah more?_

"W-what's his n-name?" I asked hesitantly, giving them my sole attention so they wouldn't know I wasn't day dreaming.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"she said the name rolling of her tongue, as she grinned widely.

"So why haven't we meet this Uchiha kid?" Ino replied plopping down beside Sakura making the bed bounce.

"Ino I just said he just moved here"

"Oh" I said.

"But" she continued on "When you see him you'll literally die"

"That goregous?" Ino replied a smile tugging in her lips.

"Y-you sure" I asked, it was rather hard to believe. If you known Sakura for as long as I'd had , you'd know in the area of boy's she was alway's too picky. They were either too fat, too skin, too tall, too...Everything..

And to find someone she actually liked was_ unbelievable_.

Way_ beyond_ that...

She nodded, placing her hands in the bottom of her chin.

I got up from sitting on the rug, placing my book down and bookmarking it so I wouldn't loose the page.

I stood out, my leg's sore.

_Honestly my leg's had now fallen asleep sitting in the excruiting position too long._

I could hear my joint's snap.

_Much better_, I thought.

I walked over to the open window, ready to pull the shutter down from the cold breeze that passed by. When something caught my eye, well someone..

Suddenly I heard something, a car squeaking by as the engine was cut off.

The figure stepping out of the car.

I glanced down at the blue house right across from this one.

My head pooking out from the window now.

When had I become so nosy?

_"That gorergous?" I could hear perfectly Ino's voice drift into my head._

He surely was the epitome to all girl's fantasies. Walking down the pathway with only a white t-shirt, and a pair of jean's that were low in his hips, hand's in his pocket's as he stode over to his house.

_Well clothes don't make the man._I thought.

He had striking feature's that stood out in the night.

Ebony hair, dark eye's, pale skin.

All enough to make a girl's heart go a flutter or gawk at.

Was it him?

_Sawoon_ rang in my head.

"S-Sakura" I managed to say "Is that _him_" pointing down to the figure getting closer to his door. He took out his key's and was entering it into the slot of the key hole.

"What" she got up from the bed followed by Ino making their way to me. They pressed closer to me, looking out at what I was starting at.

"Oh my god" I could hear Ino say no other words forming out.

"Ah" Was all Sakura managed to make out, her eye's two huge heart shapes.

_I see why she like's him so much_, I thought..

Glancing at him one more time before he emerged inside.

And then he was gone. entering inside his home, leaving us breathless.

I was the first to break the silience. "H-he's c-cute" I said struggling for the right words.

"oh honey" I could hear Ino speak out "That is not the word you use to describe someone like _him_"

"Well Isn't he just so-"

"He is!" Ino chirped excidently.

I rolled my eye's walking away from the window to the door.

This topic could go on forever. And by the way these two were chatting away friendsly it sure would.

I could hear bit's of piece's of 'He's geat, 'charming', and "hot'. they sure had alot of words to describe him.

"Should we go watch a movie?" I began to suggest the words tumbling out of my before I could think clearly of what I was saying.

Great a movie, but wait...

Adventure?

Comedy?

Romance?

Or maybe I gulped, Horror?

I was starting to think that they're chatting would've been better then to suggest to watch a horror fllm.

But as they both turned to face me, smile's on their faces.

I knew I was doomed.

A huge lump on my throat formed as they advanced closer. Their figure's hovering over me.

Oh...

They dragged me down to the couch into the living room as I sat down between them.

The huge plasma tv, right in front me, while they popped in a film called " Zoombies out in the Loose"

We'll the title didn't sound so bad?

Zoombies?

That's good right...

I debated within myself, and then it came on, the died walking over to a harmless old woman, and her scream's present, as she struggled to get away.

That's when I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep later on...

I could make it, I gulped, maybe???

Minutes later, I could hear my own scream's clearly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I yelled for the millionth time now, closing my eye's to not witness the gore scene in front of me..

Did It have to be so loud?

I couldn't even place my hand's to my ear's without listening.

And it just made me oh so much curious to open my eye's and yell again.

"Hinata you okay?"

"I-I'm fine" I made out, which was the total opposite I was feeling at the moment.More terrifed than anything.

"Sure doesn't sound like it" Was Ino's reply.

"I-It's j-just t-that I-I c-cant sleep w-with w-watching s-s-scar- ahh!" Another scream tore out from my lips before I could continue my sentence. I watched in horror as the killer in the movie tore off one of the part's of a man's body.

Gross..

I could feel the hair's in my back standing up from just watching this.

Run , Run, Run Hinata, A chant voiced.

How'd I wish I was back at home curling in my bed at this moment.

"I think I should turn off the filrm" Sakura suggested reaching off to hit the off button.

"Agreed" Ino announced.

* * *

A couple of hour's later, 

"We'll Ino truth or dare"

They were playing, after shutting off the film, my throat was now dry. I couldn't cough even if I wanted too, it hurt so much.

The game continued with Ino's turn. Glad mine was over from being dared to..We'll let's just say It would alway's be remembered.

She thought for a minute before responding "Truth"

"Okay we'll do yo-"

I could feel my eye's getting sleepy. until they're face's were a blur, their voice's far off. I sunk deeper into the comfort of the blanket in the futon of Sakura's room.

Don't sleep, was my mantra. but it was rather hard to do, when your brain suggested otherwise.

''Sleep' Another one rang, and then I did.

* * *

Waking up early to a bright and cheerful voice. The curtain's being pulled open as light flodded into the room. 

"Good morning!"

"F-five more minute's" My voice muffled out, snuggling deep into the warm pillow.

"Hinata wake up already!"

"N-Neji-nisan please f-fiv-"

"Neji, I assure you I am not Neji" the voice sounded a light cheeriness to it.

Not Neji?

But then who would wake her up this early...

Hold up, now that I think about it, that voice sounded oddly familiar.

I-Ino?

I plopped myslf up to stare at the giggling face of Ino Yamanka.

This didn't look like my room either now that I thought about it.

"Come on already" She paused a minute before continuing "Sakura made breakfast" she made a face at this.

I giggled "A-alright I'll be down in a minute"

"Good"

I nodded my head, grabbing my bag and making my way to the bathroom, to change clothes and wash away my morning breath.

I emerged fresh from the bathroom, my hair neatly combed, and my big beige sweater placed on. I glanced at myself at the mirror before walking down to meet them at the dinning room table. I paused at the hallway hearing two familiar voice's speak out.

A loud crash was heard, while Ino managed to pick up something she had probably dropped. My light footstep's approached them, as I yawned lightly to get rid of my tiredness..

"So have you meet him?' I could catch Ino ask munching onto a bageal as I got closer to them.

Meet who? I wanted to ask, stepping into the dinning room foyer.

"No,not yet" Another voice said, rubbing a hand over her face. The green of her pj's now clearer to me, from where I was standing.

"H-hey" I said looking over at Sakura's tired fitgue. They're she sat with her hand's under her chin, her eye's half closed. Her pink hair in her way, as she lifted up her cup and sipped a bit.

Had she been up all night?

"Glad to see your finally up" Sakura replied, smiling softly. Hands now flying to her lips as she tried to surpass a yawn escaping out.

"I overslept?" I questioned taking my seat into the a chair near them.

"No kidding"Ino replied.

"Yeah you did it's like one'o clock right now"

One o'clock??? I flew out from the chair, I heard a low thump, looking over the chair onto the floor..

Oh

Oh

Wasn't I suppose to meet Mother right now...

How'd I overslept this much..

'You are so in for it now' Hanabi's voice thundered in my head.

Father is going to kill me..

I promised too..

"I'd better go" Panic seized my voice, as image's of my father flashed through my head.

This was not good..

"You have to go already?"

"Y-Yeah my dad want's me back early" Not kidding, I thought..

They walked me to the door, waving goodbye as I stood in the front porch thanking them for a great time.

"Catch you later"

"See ya"

They both called out walking back inside the yellow house.

How am I going to make it back in time?

I sulked, as I began to make my way home.

The day was nice,a few bird's chirping here and there. The breeze passing by making it slighlty colder than usual.

One step I counted.

Two

Three..

Was it just me, or was this taking way too long...

Faster, I thought.

Picking up my pace from, walking, to jogging, and now running.

Slidding my bag over my shoulder as I passed on the sidewalks running faster and faster.

'Come on almost there' I coached myself.

Just then as I turned a corner, a figure came into view. But it was already too late, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

Wham..

Bam..

So whatever you wish

But the impact left me crashing down onto the hard concrete floor.

"Oww" I croaked out.

"Mmph" The other voice muttered. A male's voice obviously by the sound of it.

Oh no, How Clumsy was I?

Knocking another innocent person.

I was ready to apologise, when I heard the man mutter something.

"Get up" he ordered, already up on his feet.

Jerk, One word I could see clearly we'll on this guy.

His tone was definately angry. Harsh too, making my knee's wobble a bit, as I tried my best to stand back up on my feet.

He yanked me up, his grip piercing through mine. As our eye's meet, black meet white.

I could feel his glare directed to me, while I only stood there dumbfounded.

I stared back in shock, it was the face of none other than my best friend's crush.

The angry face of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Author's Note: We'll hope I did a good job introducing the main character's of the story. We'll doesn't give away the plot just yet, but well just a little Pro-logue before I continue this story. If you like the story and want me to continue please Review, to let me know you care. I'll be continuing if I get more than about 8 reviews, If I don't then most likely I won't update... 

Anyhow Read and Review..


End file.
